


First Nights

by HollowedHaven



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Barbed Penis, Body Worship, Boob worship, Eini just really likes boobs okay, F/F, Intersex Character, Knotting, Large Breasts, Mating, Mating Bond, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Trans Female Character, Winter, breast smothering, non-binary characters, post-campaigan, this is too furry for my wife to read so im posting it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: In the heart of winter, Solitude decides to take the next step in her relationship with one of her partners: Eini, and let them undress her for the first time.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	First Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkariHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/gifts).



> The brainrot for my d&d characters and their relationships is REAL you guys. I love Solitude so much, and I love her relationship with Eini and Joybell(despite the fact that Joybell doesn't show up in this story until the end). This fic was made EARLY in our campaign(Dm'd by my lovely wife, who owns Eini and Joybell) so it doesn't have events of the future in mind. I might post more fics relating to Solitude if/when I make more.
> 
> Eini is a non-binary Halfling who uses they/them pronouns while Solitude is a non-binary intersex and trans female Taxabi who uses She/Her and They/Them pronouns. The size difference between them is 3 feet.
> 
> Also Ari if you're seeing this you can read it now and I'm not removing the tag-
> 
> As always: my nsfw twitter is @Hollowed_Haven and my sfw twitter is @H0ll0wHaven if you guys wanna chat!!

"It looks like it's gonna be a bad one tonight, Eini," Solitude pointed out as she looked out of the window, watching the snow violently come down to their small village. Her ears lower as she hears the howling of the wind from outside. It doesn't send a shiver down her spine, but she refuses to doubt that she finds herself looking into the flurry of snow that whips and rushes about. Her golden eyes looking in the distance as if someone, or something might pounce on her.

Eini grabs her hand, and it breaks the Taxabi's trance. She looks down at the dark haired Halfling. They smile at her, and Solitude smiles back at them.

"Why don't you come to bed?" They ask gently.

Solitude nods, "Alright, I will," she replies to her. Solitude then picks up Eini and lifts them up, close enough that they could see eye to eye. Her fluffy ears perk up, blushing softly as their foreheads gently presses against one another. Solitude walks to their shared bed close by, then promptly turns herself around so that Solitude falls down on their bed back first. The two laughed and giggled as Solitude laid down and kicked off her high socks. She still held the Halfling in her arms, Eini raised their head just enough to kiss Solitude's forehead. 

Eini stared down at her in a knowing silence, usually this was the point where Solitude would ask Eini to not look at her or leave the room as she got changed to her night clothes. Eini looks into her eyes, then side eyes the door. Solitude hasn't spoken on what she wanted yet. 

"Do you want me to...you know?" Eini points at the door.

Solitude's ears lowered, her tail flicked to the left once. Eini would soon enough learn Solitude's body language, it meant that she was thinking about something. Eini would find it a bit odd, usually she requested it without hesitation. 

"I want...I want to try something different," Solitude responded with a blush, lowering her arms. "D-do you want to undress me tonight?"

Eini's jaw dropped agape in shock. This was the first time Solitude requested such a thing. They blinked, closed their mouth, then asked, "S-say that again?" 

"Do you want to undress me tonight, Eini?" This time it sounded more confident and purposeful from Solitude's lips. 

Eini didn't want to pass up on the opportunity. They slowly brought themselves low enough that they were sitting on Solitude's lap. They looked at her, once more to see the soft and loving expression in her eyes. It made their heart race. Eini wanted to make the most of this. They knew that it took a lot of courage for Solitude to even suggest it first, so they weren't going to pass it up.

The first thing they took off was her gloves, slowly, making sure that Eini's non-prosthetic hand touched her smooth winter fur. Eini treasured each touch and texture of their lover's body. Left hand first, then the right. Once Eini was done with Solitude's purple gloves, they paused to look at her once more to see if she wanted them to stop. Eini smiled at her and gently kissed her hand.

Next it was her shirt. Eini had to admit that her shirt was a bit on the lewd side due to how sometimes they caught themselves staring. It exposed just enough to grab their attention and it covered just enough for their mind to roam and wonder what Solitude hid from everyone.

They, once again with all of the patience they could muster at that moment, pull up and up Solitude's shirt until they saw what they weren't expecting...a nice pair of breasts covered in a thin fine layer of fur. They weren't too large for her height and weight but they definitely leaned a bit more on the larger side of the spectrum. Just enough that if they touched them it would fill their hands and then some...

This didn't stop them from wanting to touch them, nor stop staring at Solitude as they fully took off her shirt. They were hesitant on whether they should move on to Solitude's shorts or just look a bit longer. It seemed that Solitude would make that choice for them, and grabbed both of Eini's empty hands. Solitude pulled those empty hands close to her bosom. The both of them made contact. Her hands guiding Eini to touch Solitude with all of their heart's content.

Touch they did. Eini had only seen Solitude's breasts in short bursts, mostly in battle where much to Eini's embarrassment; Solitude scooping them up and pressing their face against her chest to protect them from an incoming enemy. A part of them felt it was degrading...but also loved the short moments of having the Taxabi's bosom to themselves. Being as short as Eini meant that having these moments were as rare as the season changes.

The way the flesh just spilled in their hands and felt so soft was hypnotic. It was definitely another trait from their partner that they enjoyed outside of the duality of her personality. They pulled their head closer just to allow themselves to enjoy it, by Solitude's purrs it seems like that she was enjoying it too. 

Eini didn't even need to ask. Solitude's hand was already encouraging them, demanding it even. They opened their mouth to take in her breast. The moment their tongue lapped around the stiff nipple they heard her moan their name under her breath. 

"There we go darling," Solitude's tone sounded a lot more sultry and seductive than normal. "touch me more...I like it," 

That only encouraged Eini to do more. Solitude was already taking charge by taking off their clothes. It was a lot more hasty than Eini was with her, but Eini had always been comfortable with their Taxabi's touch. Their hand groped her other breast, pinching and tugging at her nipple while the other went straight down for her shorts. Solitude helped with getting rid of it and tossing it away. It was starting to feel too tight for her anyways.

The shorts, now out of the way. Eini focused on her breasts once more. Eini pulled their mouth away, they just wanted to be smothered by them again. They used both of their hands to push the Taxabi's breasts to their cheeks. Their hands rubbed and massaged her beloved's wonderful and hypnotic mounds. Solitude's soft and sensual moans filled the air as they found themselves just allowing themselves to be enveloped by the one thing they seemingly worshiped.

"You really like my tits, don't you?" 

Eini looked up at Solitude, staring directly into her golden eyes. They kept on that stare as they licked the breast they neglected of their mouth's touch. This sent Solitude into a blushing mess. 

"Okay, you love my tits," Solitude corrected herself.

They went straight for her stiff brown teat. They took their time to do slow circular licks with their tongue that sent their taller partner quivering and moaning. Eini pulled away with a lewd pop, then kissed across her breast line as both of their hands groped, grabbed and touched Solitude's cleavage. Their aroused pants ghost across the soft flesh while it slipped and spilled from their small hands. Eini was extra careful as to avoid the scar that cuts right in the middle of Solitude's chest over their heart. They swore they could hear it beat rapidly while they kissed and licked her bosom.

Once Eini pulled away, they looked at Solitude. Solitude could smell it, they both were aroused and wanted this.

Now the only real problem was how to start? Solitude had half expected Eini to know what they were doing, but they were just as frozen as she was.

"So..." Solitude's ears shifted from perked up to hanging low and back to up again. She wasn't sure how to ask. "you're horny too, right?" 

Well, it was a start. 

"Y-yeah," 

"And you wanna fuck me, right?" 

"Well..." Eini blushed heavily. "I do, but I was hoping you'd take the lead?"

Solitude came to the sudden realization, that Eini was submissive. This made her panic, her heart racing. She never wanted to hurt Eini, and she was afraid of doing so. 

She placed her hand on Eini's back. "I-I can try, but um...this is my first time," Solitude responded in embarrassment. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you, baby," 

Eini started to laugh, which made Solitude confused. Solitude blinked as Eini crawled over her and kissed her forehead. "I've been through worse, you're not gonna hurt me, kitten," 

Solitude blushes a deep red, a loud purr comes from her throat as her tail's tip wags. "Just let me know when I get too much, okay?" 

"I'll tell you as many times as I need to," 

Eini and Solitude kissed. This time it wasn't a chaste one, instead Solitude's tongue slipped deep inside. Her hand's claws retracted, a single finger ghosted over Eini's slit. Solitude could feel how wet they were for her. Her tongue withered inside the Halfling's mouth, her other hand held them by the hips. Eini's body shivered and Solitude's finger felt the arousal pool on her finger.

Solitude kept this on for a few moments, teasing her with the idea of her penetrating her insides and leisurely yet doing the bare minimum of rubbing their clit with her thumb.

She pulled her mouth and tongue out of the kiss. It came out with a lewd pop, causing the Halfling to pant. Solitude took Eini's breath away, and they felt light headed.

A single flick of her clit made them squeal and return to reality. Solitude's eyes were dark, snickering. Solitude was eyeing them carefully, seeing what made them tick. Her gaze predatory in every sense. Calculating. Toying. Testing. At that point they didn't mind if Solitude ate them alive. Solitude continued to tease them, her finger giving them multiple promises that were denied each and every time. Her other hand held their hips open, exposing them to the open.

"S-sol..." Eini breathed out, "please," it sounded so sweet to Solitude's ears. A dangerous purr came from her throat. She wondered what else she could do to get the Halfling begging for her. 

"Please what, Eini?" She asked, doing another flick of their clit. That sent waves of pleasure through Eini, it rippled through enough that Solitude herself felt more of their cum on her finger. "What do you want me to do?"

"I-I-ah, ah…" Eini moans as Solitude continues to tease her. "I want you to fuck me, please,"

"Oh? Look at you, so willing for me. Now tell me...do you want my fingers, or do you want that thing I've been promising to show you?" 

Eini suddenly remembered that exchange Solitude and some random passer by had at the Inn's bar. That made them gulp. They did get a small peek of what Solitude's bits were, but not enough to see the famous 'dick' she boasted about to the point that made that man's face turn pale and their own red with the various thoughts they had about it. They were curious, they wanted to turn their head to see if it really was there but Solitude's stare commanded their attention. They found themself unable to simply turn away nor break the gaze, it was like they were under a spell. Solitude easily had that effect on Eini when she wanted to. Solitude commanded her attention with just the most subtle of movements and they would admire her either way.

Eini broke the trance to finally speak, "Keep your promise. I want to see it," 

Solitude looked surprised, almost in disbelief, "Wait really?"

Eini laughed, "Yes really, unless you're too scared to show me…" Eini challenged, "Even after you said I could see it," 

Solitude huffs, blushing a deep red, "Fine, but you need to get me ready. It might be a tight fit," Solitude picks up Eini and moves herself so that she sat up against the bed frame. She opened her legs and set Eini in between them.

"Wait what do you mean a tight fi- oh." Eini suddenly understood what Solitude meant. 

They took one look and understood completely. Upon first glance Eini really didn't see it, but that was because Solitude herself wasn't that aroused yet. Now they saw it at full mast. It wasn't big compared to her size wise, but it definitely seemed big to Eini who was half of Solitude's height. It was a soft pink, just like the insides of her folds. It was dotted with small and when they did touch it, soft barbs. At there was a rather strange addition of a bulbous base. Was that normal? Then again was anything with Solitude 'normal'?

Eini gave it the tentative touch. It throbbed at that same moment. That tentative touch morphed into curious grabs with their hand. Solitude moaned, grabbing the blankets below her. Hearing her moans made their heart swell, they wondered if they could do more. Their hands went lower and lower until they touched the base. Eini was quickly met with a buck of Solitude's hips and the sound of fabric being ripped apart by claws. Eini jolted back in surprise and Solitude gave the most embarrassed expression Eini ever saw. "I-it's sensitive," Solitude explained looking down and pulling her claws out. Eini nodded in understanding and saw that it was dripping precum already. 

"W-why don't you try with your mouth?" 

Eini nods, wanting to please her. They lowered their body, laying on their stomach as they took another look. Solitude's folds were dripping with need, and so was her 'large' clit. The Halfling themself were surprised by their lover's anatomy. What where a clit should be, laid something larger and definitely functioning. While the rest below it looked the same as it did on any other female. They moved their head closer to smell it, it definitely has a mix of Solitude's scent and her arousal. The smell itself was addicting, they found their head swimming as they slowly started to lick her folds first. Eini put their hands on her thick thighs to keep Solitude down. Despite their size, the pressure was just enough for Solitude to not squirm around.

They didn't have much experience in this, but did Taxabi always taste like this? Just by the small samples of her warm wet walls they craved more. This made Solitude herself moan Eini's name. They weren't able to go much deeper with their tongue, but just with where they were able to reach alone seemed enough for their partner. 

They pull out, deciding it was time to give attention to the neglected throbbing mass right in front of them. They started with small kisses from the base to the tip. Solitude bit her lip to bite back on being so demanding. Eini gave Solitude a mischievous look and opened their mouth to see if they could take it. It seemed like a sense of relief washed over their lover as their tongue laps her dick. They noted it tasted just like her walls, this made it easier for them to keep on licking. Solitude grabbed their hair with one of her hands. Her claws retracted; they would guide the Halfling as they took more and more inside of their maw. The Taxabi started to purr loudly, starting down at their lover. 

Solitude pulled them out just after they reached the top of her growing base. Solitude started to stroke Eini's hair as they panted for air. "So, you think you're ready?"

Eini nods. 

Solitude pauses, having to think about how to take them. The Taxabi’s main concern was that they were small, so they didn’t want to hurt them so easily. 

So she grabbed them by the hips and laid them down in their bed. Solitude making herself on top of them. Eini shivered as her cock laid on top of her stomach, letting Eini fully know what they’re about to experience. 

“Last chance to back out,” Solitude barked as she started to grind against them. “Want me to put it in?” Eini was needy, she could tell. The smell of the aroused Halfling was just enough to drive her insane if she didn’t have the self restraint.

“Do it,” 

Solitude knew they would say that. So with one, slow thrust inside they made it enough hilt just enough to fill her. Eini cried out in pleasure, feeling the wonderful slow stretch. Solitude gasped with surprise, Eini was unexpectedly tight and warm. She stayed in her place, giving Eini time to adjust to her size. Eini’s face was covered by Solitude’s breasts. They once again found themselves grabbing and letting themselves be smothered by her cleavage.

The Taxabi started with long, slow thrusts. Each time their hips almost collided there was a lewd ‘slap’ to accompany it. Eini’s body, being held tightly by Solitude herself, bounced with each thrust. Their whole body quivered and Solitude herself could hear the muffled moans coming from their lips. The way their walls seemed to hold Solitude tightly as if they didn’t want her to leave made it difficult enough to not cum.

If it weren’t for the fact that her knot was starting to swell she would have taken her time. Solitude wanted to make Eini squeal before she would blow her load inside of them. Her barbs brushed against their walls, giving the Halfling that extra dose of pleasure that made their toes curl. It felt so right to have it deep within her silken depths, it was nearly maddening. 

Solitude moved her hips just enough to press against their g-spot, and the sound that Eini made would have alerted the whole village if it was high enough. Solitude thought she lost her hearing for a moment, but that was soon replaced with unbridle arousal. Solitude started to swell with pride, and in all honesty she was starting to feel cocky again after she heard them beg, “More of that!” 

Solitude grinned and pressed them down on the bed. “Oh you want more?” She cooed dangerously. “I could give you more, but you have to beg…” She replied smugly. “I could also give you this…” She presses her knot against their entrance, grinding it slowly for Eini to understand what she meant. “But, but, but….” She pins them down on the bed. “I want to hear you say that you’re  _ mine _ , that you’re my _ mate _ . Only  _ mates _ get this.”

“I’m yours. All yours,” Eini reassured her in their lust liddened state. It might be the fact that this was a lot of their own ‘firsts’, but Eini was feeling very brave. Whatever Solitude teased they wanted, no,  _ needed _ to be done. It was not an option for them, “I’m  _ your _ mate, Solitude! Just do it!” 

Solitude didn’t seem too convinced by the pleading. Solitude looked at Eini’s face, and something extremely rare happened. She denied them. She pressed her knot against their drooling entrance and they whimpered. Solitude was silent, the only sounds that were in the room was the howling of the wind from the outside and their soft whimpering as their hips slowly pulled and pushed.

“Please, Solitude,” They begged her, “I’m yours. Only yours,” 

That sounded better, Solitude decided that Eini had enough. She kept them in suspense for too long and Solitude wasn’t the kind of person to break their promise. So they wrapped their arm around Eini to hold them down. “Only mine?” She asked in a seductive purr. “Truly, only mine?”    
  


Eini nodded their head with pride. “Good, now make sure you hold on to something,” She warned carefully, not sure how it would fit. Eini physically prepared themself for what is to come. Solitude started to thrust powerfully into the Halfling. Eini cried out in pleasure, their fingers digging into the bed. It took her a few moments when it finally happened. 

The knot locks in, sending the Halfling into an orgasmic bliss. Solitude found herself unable to hold on much longer. The breath was literally being fucked out of her smaller lover. Solitude’s tail straightened out, her fur stood on edge as she let out a feral, primal roar. Eini literally ragdolled in her embrace. Their face blissed out as Solitude fills them with their cum. The warmth filling their insides. Solitude started to purr as she licked Eini’s face. Both of their bodies relaxing on the bed. 

Solitude laid next to Eini, wrapping her arms around them. Eini’s face rested in between their lover’s breasts. The Halfling panting as they came down from their orgasmic high. Solitude started to stroke their hair as they gave Solitude the widest smile on their face. 

“Wow…” They said in awe and surprise. 

“Did...did you like that?” Solitude asked in a weary tone.

“Loved it. I love you,” They kissed Solitude’s lips. Solitude kissed back, their purring becoming louder. 

The both of them held each other together, and closed their eyes as they stayed locked together. They kissed each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other until sleep took them. 

It was until they heard the door  _ fly _ open.

“What in the gods is going on here?!” 

Solitude and Eini were shocked awake. Solitude pulled out of Eini with a lewd pop, the cum poured out of them and stained the bed. Solitude looked at the door to see who it was, hiding Eini under her. 

It was Joybell, Solitude and Eini’s other lover. 

“I heard Eini screaming from my wor-” Joybell stopped herself to look at the situation at hand. There was Eini, hiding under a naked Solitude. Wait, a naked Solitude?! 

“...did you guys really have sex without me?” Joybell asked with a raised brow. 

Solitude and Eini looked at each other nervously then at Joybell. “We um...got a bit carried away,” Solitude admitted. “Sorry Joybell,”

“We could go for another round?” Eini suggested. 

“If you’re done with what you need to do at your workshop?” Solitude added. 

Joybell squinted suspiciously at them both. Both Solitude and Eini looked nervous, Solitude’s tail curled around her side. Her eyes widening slightly to give Joybell that puppy dog look. 

The puppy dog look made Joybell smirk. “Fine, but I want whatever Eini had!” Joybell closes the door behind her, both Solitude and Eini relaxed.

“If you do then we need to prepare you,” Solitude noted as she picked up Joybell and brought her to the bed, laying them down. 

Eini lays back, looking at them both. “I think I’m just gonna...lay here,” Eini relaxes against the bed as Solitude takes off Joybell’s clothes. Solitude’s tail thumps against the bed excitedly as she kissed and nipped at her Rock Gnome lover. Eini moved themselves closer to Joybell to kiss them.

“Because I don’t know about either of you...but I’ll be going all night. You two are all mine...mine, mine, mine…” 


End file.
